Roses Are Red My Heart Is Blue:gedichten winkel
by Random-vampire-luves-satoshi
Summary: gedichten voor iedereen verzoekjes:mail dan naar
1. prologue

* * *

_Predikanten-lied_

_Hoe gezegend in ons land  
Is het vak van Predikant! -  
Godes hand rust, buiten kijf,  
Zichtbaar op dit vroom bedrijf!  
_  
_Dichters maakt alleen de Heer,  
Predikanten mint hij zeer:  
Daarom neemt men, dat is klaar,  
Zoveel dichters bij hen waar._

Ík ben handelaar in graan,-  
Met mijn dichten wil 't wel gaan:  
Toch - ware ik een dominé...  
't Wed dat ik het beter deê.

Velen, die men dichters heet,  
Kost het dichten droppels zweet...  
Maar in 't priesterlijke pakje  
Gaat het van een leien dakje.

En geen wonder! Godes gratie  
Geeft van zelve inspiratie;  
Schande dan de godsman, die  
Niet iets doet aan poëzie!

Blinkt de grote B. ter HAAR,  
Niet in onze dichterschaar?  
Wie kent BORGER niet van 't Rijntje'?  
Oók een dichter, en geen kleintje!

Maar van allen toch de baas  
Is de grote NICOLAAS;-  
Wat heeft hij niet saâmgedicht!  
Hoeveel harten niet gesticht!

Goethe met Homerus samen,  
Kunnen nooit zijn roem beschamen:  
Want hij heeft wat hun ontbrak:  
Echte vroomheid... door zijn vak.

Niet het laatst dient gelet  
Op de grote GENESTET:  
Wel was hij wat los van trant,  
Maar toch bleef hij Predikant.

Wonderbaar zijn 's Heren paân!  
Dikwijls ziet men het bestaan,  
Dat een herder, die misleid is,  
Toch nog Godes gunst niet kwijt is.

Predikanten in misleiding  
Derven niet de dichterwijding, -  
Schrijven dikwijls ongestoord  
In het droevigst duister voort.

Zelfs Van VLOTEN en HUET  
Bleven schrijven onverlet -  
Doch natuurlijk misten beî  
't Heilig vuur der Poëzij.

Maar, Goddank! zing nu cantaten...  
Daar komt J.J.L. ten KATE!  
Dank de Heer met snarenspel  
Voor Ten Kate, J.J.L.

Dát is scheppen, dát is dichten,  
Loven, lieven, steunen, stichten...  
Zing, ten Kate, zing uw lied!  
God vergeet zijn dichter niet!

Luister niet naar schimp of spot;  
Doe gerust - het oog op God -  
De Commedia Divina  
Door diviner poëzie na.

Schoon een vitter 't vonnis strijkt,  
Dat het niets op Dante lijkt -  
Gij, als Godsman, weet toch wel,  
Hoe 't met Hemel staat en Hel.

Dante zelf was een verdwaalde: -  
Hij, die gans de Schepping maalde,  
De eigen lijfpoëet des Heren,  
Hoeft van Dante niets te leren.

Wee dan, wie uw vroom bestaan laakt!  
Al het schone, dat gij aanraakt,  
Wordt, als met een toverzwaai,  
Eens zo lang en eens zo fraai.

En dan onze LAURILLARD!  
Vormt met hem het schoonste paar:  
Dat men hun één standbeeld giet,  
Op één voetstuk van graniet:

De armen in elkander slaande,  
Samen op één Bijbel staande,  
Met één veder in de hand,  
Beurtlings vroom en schalks van trant.

Zelfs het wufte schouwtoneel  
Kreeg van dominé's zijn deel:  
Daarvan maakt toch M.A. PERK  
Wel wat al te veel zijn werk.

Maar goddank! hem doen de Ardennen  
Als beschrijvend dichter kennen, -  
Ook als dichterlijk beschrijver  
Is hij lang geen achterblijver.

Vinger Gods, wat zijt gij groot!  
Zelfs van 't waar geloof ontbloot  
Brengt toch 't geestelijk gewaad  
Dichterzegen, vroeg of laat:

Zie daar dat verdoolde schaap dan,  
Zie die arme dichter SCHAEPMAN:  
In het duister tast hij rond,  
Toch spreekt verzen nog zijn mond.

Hoor ook pástoor BROUWERS' lied!  
Ach! het rechte wordt het niet...  
Waarlijk, ik voor mij verkies  
Nog... Jeronimo de VRIES.

Waarom legdet gij, De VEER!  
't Zieleherders-ambacht neer?  
Ach! gij had het moeten blijven...  
Stellig zou gij beter schrijven!

Zie! in alles van uw hand  
Proeft men nog de Predikant:  
Wie zich eens de Here gaf,  
Komt zo gauw niet van Hem af.

Kranten, politiek en zo,  
Laat dat over aan De KOO,  
Die, te ver reeds afgedwaald,  
Tóch de hemel niet meer haalt...

Verder reikt uw vleugelslag  
Dan de Nieuwtjes van de Dag...  
Keer de Veer! o keer, ai keer  
Tot de dienst des Heren weer!

KUYPER is wel Predikant,  
En schrijft tevens in een krant -  
Maar die heeft zo'n vreemd idee  
Van zijn plicht als dominé.

Zeker is hij groot en knap,  
Maar het Christ'lijk leraarschap  
Drijft hij wel wat oorlogzuchtig,  
Wat rumoerig en luidruchtig...

Need'rig zij de dienaar Gods,  
Wars van ijdelheid en trots!  
Neen! op politiek gebied  
Past de knecht des Heren niet.

Laat dat schrijven bits en fel,  
't IJdele professorspel!  
Wellicht dan de Heer u gunt,  
Dat ge verzen maken kunt.

God! waar kent uw goedheid palen!  
Zij zelfs, die het vrees'lijkst dwalen,  
Schenkt gij nog, van tijd tot tijd,  
Zuiv're dichterzaligheid:

Allard PIERSON was, voor jaren,  
Een der trouwste bedienaren  
Van het Goddelijke woord -  
Door elk Christen graag gehoord.

Doch op eens heeft zijn talent  
Van de schrift zich afgewend:  
Droevig dolend joeg hij na  
Goddeloze esthetica.

Toch zou God hem niet begeven,  
Midden in zijn heidens streven:  
Zie! daar slaat hij plots de lier  
Met echt-dichterlijke zwier: -

Zó volmaakt, dat men zou zweren,  
Dat hij dienaar was des Heren; -  
Doch... het was slechts een restant  
Van de oude Predikant.

Nog zijn velen niet genoemd,  
Door hun dichttalent beroemd;  
Wèl gezegend in ons land  
Is de geestelijke stand!

Schrijf maar, Neêrland's dominé's!  
Schrijf maar in des Heren vrees:  
S l e c h t e verzen maakt men nooit,  
Als ons bef en toga tooit.

In uw lamp brandt heilige olie,  
Dichten is uw monopolie; -  
Want de Heer ziet toe en waakt,  
Dat gij goede verzen maakt.

Schrijf maar, schrijf maar, zielestichters!  
Schrijf gerust, dan wordt gij dichters...  
Zeeg'nend, zeeg'nend rust Gods hand  
Op 't bedrijf van Predikant!

_

* * *

Uit de bundel: Grassprietjes, 1885__Schrijver: Frederik van Eeden  
__Inzender: Redactie, 26-08-2007_


	2. AN: SORRY

_**A/N:** to all my reviewers _

_Im so sorry i haven't **up-date** in a to long time  
im just to **bussy** with **school and their stupid homework **_

_so i want to say **SORRY** to ya all  
but there will be a new story rewriten from **"SEED"** the author of that story is __dantesdarkqueen_  
but this one i dunno how to call it and it'll be **a DN-Angel fic**

_so if u know a **cool name** please tell me _

_-x-  
natasha_


	3. AN: sorry again

A/N: _omy gawd i have writersblock soo sorryyyy please understand my brains aren't working that way_

_if i have writersblock please understand that it can take over a year that i have a story up-dated _

_thankies for your understanding_

_-x-x-x-_

_natasha_


End file.
